


Upsies And Cookies

by SootheYourBoobs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable, After naptime, Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Crying over spilt milk, Daddy Dom Peter, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Good Peter, LITERALLY, M/M, Non-Evil Peter Hale, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sitting on Laps, Stiles is not underage, Stuffies, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, little stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SootheYourBoobs/pseuds/SootheYourBoobs
Summary: Stiles wakes up from his midday nap, and the little reminds his Daddy about Upsies before watching cartoons and eating cookies together.WARNING!!: This story may include tooth rotting fluffiness and graphic depictions of violence against milk. You have been warned. * :p *





	Upsies And Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Got a bit of Writer's Block trying to work on the next chapter for IWCYACY, thought maybe this could help the creative juices get going again :). And I definitely need to wrote more Daddy Peter and Daddy Derek, and make Daddy Derek as lovable as our favorite Sassy Satan in a V-Neck was in this :3 <3.

"Daddyyy?" The Alpha heard from his bedroom. Stiles didn't have to yell it, he knows his Daddy can hear him. Peter had been channel surfing and was on his feet before the word could be finished, and was in the bedroom in less than 10 seconds.

When he pushed open the door he asked "What is it, Baby Boy? Did Daddy wake you up?" 

The younger man shook his head and rubbed his eyes with his fists. He said "No...'M done sleeping...What time is it?"

Peter checked the time on his phone and said "It's 1:30, Bugaboo. You ready to come back to the world of the living?"

Stiles nodded again and said "Yeah. Can we watch cartoons, Daddy?"

Peter smiled and said "Of course we can, Baby." He went over to the side of the bed and leaned down, kissing his little boys hair. "We can watch whatever your little heart desires, my sweet Little Pup. C'mon."

The Alpha stood up and went to walk to the door, when the little cleared his throat and asked "Uh, Daddy?"

"Yes Baby?" The older man asked when he turned back around, looking at his little pup. 

The younger man gave him a very serious look while cuddling a rainbow Alpaca to his chest, asked "Are you forgetting something? Are you forgetting Upsies, Daddy?"

The Alpha pretended to realize and face-palmed himself. "Of course. How could I forget? Does my baby want Upsies?"

Stiles nodded and continued the serious face and said "Yes Daddy. I want Upsies."

The Alpha smiled and said "Anything for you, Gorgeous. Hold on, Daddy's got you."

Peter carefully scooped him up in his arms, positioning him to where his legs were wrapped around his hips, and his arms wound around the older man's neck like a thirsty vine. 

Sometimes it's hard to carry a full grown adult. Even for a Werewolf. Even with Peter's inhuman strength, he's still not entirely Superman. He gets older just like everyone else. But he doesn't mind it one bit if it meant he got to carry his little pup around as much as he wants. 

While Peter carried the younger man down the hall, Stiles pulled back and looked at his face asking "Wait, is this hurting again, Daddy?"

The Alpha smiled and shook his head. "Not one bit, Bugaboo. That was only one time, Daddy fumbled you a little, I'm fine, I promise." He petted the Little's hair and Stiles nodded.

"Okay Daddy." 

Once they got into the living room, he gently set the younger land down on the couch and kissed his forehead. "You wanna snack, Baby?"

Stiles smiled and nodded in excitement, saying "Yeah!"

"What sounds good, Little Pup?" 

"Cookies and Milk!" 

Peter chuckled and said "That does sound good. Coming right up. You go pick something good, Baby."

**_@.@_ **

When Peter was done, Stiles had a few choices laid out. Between some Spongebob, Sailor Moon, or Rugrats. They ended up agreeing on Rugrats and started watching while eating their snacks, Stiles sitting on Peter's lap.

Stiles didn't mean to bump into him but he moved his arm and next thing he knows, Daddy has milk all over his lap, a little own his own, and some dripped onto the carpet. 

The older man was surprised by it and that's when he heard sniffling. He quickly looked up and sure enough, Stiles was starting to cry. The Alpha was quick and gently took the younger mans face in his hands, wiping the tears away. "Hey, hey, hey, what's wrong, Little Pup? Don't cry. It was an acimcident Baby, it's okay."

Stiles sniffled again and said "B-But I made a mess, Daddy."

The Alpha chuckled and said "It's just some milk, Baby Boy. It's not hurting Daddy, you didn't mean it, it's okay. I'm gonna go clean myself up and change, okay? You stay right here, I'll be right back."

The younger man nodded and Peter carefully moved him off of his lap and cleaned himself up before changing into clean clothes. When he got back, his baby was still crying a little. Peter said "No, no, no, no more of that now, Baby. It's alright, I've done it before. You think Daddy never makes a mess, well you'd surely be wrong. But I promise you, Baby. It's alright. Okay?"

The younger man nervously bit at his bottom lip and asked "You...You sure?"

Peter nodded and smiled. "I'm sure. I love you, you know that, don't you?"

The little pup smiled a little and nodded. "Yeah, I do. I love you too."

The Alpha then kissed his lips a few times, making Stiles giggle when he went and kissed random places on the younger mans face. When he pulled back he said "Alright, let's get back to these cookies and see what Tommy and the gang are up to this time, huh Bugaboo?" 

"Yeah!" The little pup exclaimed before carefully getting back on his Daddy's lap, curling in a ball as the older man wrapped his arms around his waist. 


End file.
